


Count on me

by The100bangtan_girl13



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, F/M, Gay Sebastian, Hurt Sebastian Smythe, M/M, Nerd Barry Allen, Nerd Sebastian Smythe, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pranks, Protective Barry Allen, barry and sebastian are both in glee, barry is a good brother, hunter clarington is a teacher not a student, hunter isn't a good boyfriend, joe sends the twins to dalton high, sebastian smythe is a asshole, sebastian took nora's last name, the man in the yellow suit, the twins both live with joe, the twins share a room, younger sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100bangtan_girl13/pseuds/The100bangtan_girl13
Summary: Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe would do anything for eachother even when they are pissed at eachother, because that's what siblings do. But what happens when Sebastian starts acting differently around people (mainly boys) and has bruises everywhere? Will Barry be able to save his twin before it all goes to far?





	Count on me

Coming soon


End file.
